Sejeong
"Kim Se-Jeong" (Hangul: 김세정) is a South Korean singer, dancer and actress under Jellyfish Entertainment. She debuted as a member of Gugudan in 2016. She is the Main Vocalist in Gugudan. She debuted as an actress in KBS2's drama "School 2017" as Ra Eun-Ho in 2017. She debuted in Gugudan's second sub-unit Gugudan SEMINA in 2018. Early Life Kim Se-jeong was born on August 28, 1996 in Gimje, North Jeolla Province, but moved to Anyang, Gyeonggi where she stayed with her mother and older brother at her aunt's house. Her parents split when she was a child, leaving her mother to single-handedly raise her and her brother, and she has previously stated that she did not contact her father until her third year of middle school. She is currently studying practical music in Hanyang Women's University. Career Pre-Debut: K-pop Star 2, Produce 101 In 2012, Sejeong participated in the second season of competition television show K-pop Star 2 at the age of 16. She did not make it through the second round ranking audition, but Yang Hyun-Suk brought her back as a wildcard for the casting round, where she performed a duet of Taeyang's "I Need A Girl" with fellow contestant Jo Yoo-Min. Yang Hyun-Suk cast the both of them, grouping Sejeong with contestants Nicole Curry and Lee Soo-Kyung for the final casting round. However, at the end of the round, she was eliminated from the competition In January 2016, Sejeong represented Jellyfish Entertainment together with fellow trainees Nayoung and Mina on the reality survival show "Produce 101" for the chance to debut in a Mnet girl group. All three were assigned to "Group A" in the first episode of the program, and she achieved the first place ranking on several episodes, earning the nickname "God Sejeong". The program came to an end on April 1, 2016, and the final line-up of I.O.I, made up of the top 11 poll-winners, was announced. Sejeong finished second overall, with 525,352 votes, becoming an official member of the girl group. 2016: Debut with Gugudan, I.O.I, Flower Way On May 4, 2016, Sejeong debuted with I.O.I, which they released their 1st mini album "Chrysalis". On June 28, Sejeong debuted with Gugudan, which they released their 1st mini album "Act. 1 The Little Mermaid". On November 23, she participated in Jellyfish Entertainment’s music channel project "Jelly Box" and released the single "Flower Way", produced by Zico, along with a music video. The single topped seven major charts upon its release, and Sejeong received her first music program trophy as a solo artist with "Flower Way" on the November 30th episode of Show Champion. 2017: If Only, Get It Beauty, Acting Debut, Star Blossom, Busted! On January 12, 2017, Sejeong released the song "If Only" for the OST of the Korean drama The Legend of the Blue Sea. That month, she became a permanent MC for OnStyle's Get It Beauty. In July 2017, she took on her first major acting role as the lead, Ra Eun-ho, in KBS2's teen drama School 2017. Later that year, she sang "Star Blossom" for SM Station with NCT's Doyoung. In September 2017, It was confirmed that Sejeong will be a fixed cast member in Netflix's variety show Busted!. 2018: Debut with Gugudan SeMiNa, Lover In June 2018, a Gugudan sub-unit named Gugudan Semina was formed with Sejeong and members Mina and Nayoung. They debuted on July 10, 2018. In September 2018, Sejeong released the OST "Lover" for the Korean drama Mr. Sunshine. 2019: I Wanna Hear Your Song, Tunnel In 2019, Kim was cast in the music romance drama "I Wanna Hear Your Song". On November 22, Jellyfish Entertainment shared that Sejeong is collaborating on a digital music project with Dingo and will be releasing her solo single "Tunnel" on December 2, 2019. Discography Digital Singles # Flower Way # Tunnel Original Soundtracks * If Only * Lover Collaborations * I Like You, I Don't * Star Blossom Videography Drama * The Sound of Your Heart * School 2017 * I Wanna Hear Your Song Variety Shows & TV Appearances * K-pop Star 2 * Produce 101 * Talents for Sale * Law of the Jungle in Sumatra * Get It Beauty * Baek Jong-won's Alley Restaurant * Galileo: Awakened Universe * Busted! Category:Gugudan Category:Gugudan SEMINA Category:Members Category:Sejeong